Elessar Whisperwind (Critical)
Enworld/LPF Name - CR1T1C4L GitP Name - Critical Basic Information Race: Elf Class: Wizard (Conjurer) (FC) Level: 1 Experience: 0 Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Languages: Common, Elven, Celestial, Draconic, Sylvan, Gnome, Goblin, Infernal Deity: None Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 07 -2 (-4 pts) DEX: 18 +4 (10 pts) +2 Racial CON: 12 +1 (05 pts) -2 Racial INT: 20 +5 (17 pts) +2 Racial WIS: 07 -2 (-4 pts) CHA: 07 -2 (-4 pts) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments (Max-2) HP: 11 = + CON (01) + FC (01) + Toughness (03) AC: 14 = + DEX (04) + Armor (00) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 14 = + DEX (04) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 10 = + Armor (00) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +6 = (04) + Warrior of Old Trait (02) BAB: +0 = (+00) CMB: -2 = (00) + STR (-02) + Misc (00) CMD: 12 = + BAB (00) + STR (-02) + DEX (04) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +1 = (00) + CON (01) + Misc (00) Reflex: +4 = (00) + DEX (04) + Misc (00) Will: +0 = (02) + WIS (-2) + Misc (00) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Longbow : Attack: +4 = (00) + Dex (+04) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d08 , Crit: 20/x3, Range: 100' Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 Dexterity, +2 Intelligence, -2 Constitution Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Wizard Low-Light Vision: Elves can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. Elven Immunities: Elves are immune to magic sleep effects and get a +2 racial saving throw bonus against enchantment spells and effects. Elven Magic: +2 racial bonus on caster level checks made to overcome spell resistance and a +2 racial bonus on Spellcraft skill checks made to identify the properties of magic items. Keen Senses: +2 racial bonus on Perception skill checks. Weapon Familiarity: Proficient with longbows (including composite longbows), longswords, rapiers, and shortbows (including composite shortbows), and treat any weapon with the word “elven” in its name as a martial weapon. Languages: Common and Elven. Bonus languages: Celestial, Draconic, Gnoll, Gnome, Goblin, Orc, and Sylvan. Class Features Wizard (Conjurer) Armor/Weapons: None/club, dagger, heavy crossbow, light crossbow, and quarterstaff Arcane Bond: Raven Familiar Arcane School: Conjurer (Teleportation), additional conjuration spell slot per spell level, 2 spell slots needed to prepare Enchantment and Necromancy spells) Summoner's Charm (Su): Whenever you cast a conjuration (summoning) spell, increase the duration by a number of rounds equal to 1/2 your wizard level (minimum 1). Shift (Su): At 1st level, you can teleport to a nearby space as a swift action as if using dimension door. This movement does not provoke an attack of opportunity. You must be able to see the space that you are moving into. You cannot take other creatures with you when you use this ability (except for familiars). You can move 5 feet for every two wizard levels you possess (minimum 5 feet). You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Intelligence modifier. Feats Toughness: +3 HP Spell Focus(Conjuration): Add +1 to the Difficulty Class for all saving throws against spells from the conjuration school Alertness*: You get a +2 bonus on Perception and Sense Motive skill checks. If you have 10 or more ranks in one of these skills, the bonus increases to +4 for that skill. *Only active when familiar is within arms reach. Traits Warrior of the Old (Race): +2 trait bonus to initiative Iron Liver (Equipment): +2 trait bonus on Fortitude saves against poison and drugs, +4 trait bonus on Fortitude saves to avoid the effects of alcohol. Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 07 = (02) + INT (05)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Wizard) 00 = (00) + INT (00)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Class 02) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 04 0 0 4 -0 +0 Appraise 12 1 3 5 +3 (Raven familiar) Bluff -2 0 0 -2 +0 Climb -2 0 0 -2 -0 +0 Craft ( ) 05 0 0 5 +0 Diplomacy -2 0 0 -2 +0 Disable Device 0 0 4 -0 +0 Disguise -2 0 0 -2 +0 Escape Artist 04 0 0 4 -0 +0 Fly 04 0 0 4 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 -2 +0 Heal -2 0 0 -2 +0 Intimidate -2 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 09 1 3 5 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 5 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 5 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 5 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 5 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 5 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 09 1 3 5 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 5 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 09 1 3 5 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 09 1 3 5 +0 Linguistics 09 1 3 5 +0 Perception 02 0 0 -2 +4 (+2 Keen Senses, +2 Alertness*) Perform ( ) -2 0 0 -2 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 -2 +0 Ride 04 0 0 4 -0 +0 Sense Motive 00 0 0 -2 +2 (Alertness*) Sleight of Hand 0 0 0 -0 +0 Spellcraft 09 1 3 5 +0 Stealth 04 0 0 4 -0 +0 Survival -2 0 0 -2 +0 Swim -2 0 0 -2 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 -2 +0 *Only active when familiar is within arms reach. Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 Level 03 * All * Mage Armor * Spell Name * Spell Name * Grease * Spell Name * Spell Name * Color Spray * Silent Image * Feather Fall * Enlarge Person * Protection from Evil * Unseen Servant Spell Lists (Prepared) 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 Level 03 * Ghost Sound * Silent Image * Spell Name * Spell Name * Detect Magic * Color Spray * Spell Name * Spell Name * Read Magic * Color Spray * Spell Name * Spell Name * Unseen Servant Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 00 lb Signet Ring 05 gp -- lb Waterskin /w water 01 gp 04 lb Waterskin /w whiskey 12 sp 04 lb Longbow 75 gp 03 lb Common Arrows (20) 01 gp 03 lb Backpack 02 gp 02 lb Mug (empty) 02 cp 01 lb Ink (1 oz vial) 08 gp -- lb Inkpen 01 sp -- lb Spellbook -- gp 03 lb Parchment (3 sheets) 06 sp -- lb Chalk (6 pieces) 06 cp -- lb Chalkboard 01 gp 02 lb Total Weight: 22 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-23 24-46 47-70 Finances PP: 00 GP: 55 SP: 00 CP: 02 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 5gp Signet Ring Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 116 Height: 5'6" Weight: 106 lbs Hair Color: Brown Eye Color: Grey Skin Color: White Appearance: Elessar is unusually short for an elf and could even be hardly called one at the first glance. His ears are mostly covered with a brown "cowboy" hat, from which his short and messy brown hair occasionally sticks out from. He's wearing a bit dirty, torn and worn out grey longcoat, with a silk robe under, which seemed to be silver in color some time ago and was something whitish and greyish at spots now. There's a longbow with a quiver on his back, making him look more of a ranger than a wizard. His facial features appear to be quite elegant and beautiful, however, they are easily overshadowed by the previously mentioned untidy looks; the only thing that could probably indicate him of noble origin, besides of his natural looks, is his family signet ring worn on his left arm's middle finger. His grey eyes appear to be piercing and intimidating. He is almost always accompanied by a smell of alcohol and tends to be rude on regular basis, unless he knows that he REALLY shouldn't. Elessar is always accompanied by his raven familiar Ahbon, who carefully sits on the conjurer's left shoulder, usually found curiously observing his surroundings. For one reason or another, the bird tends to swear a lot, which is often found hilarious by the owner. Elessar keeps a good and friendly relationship with his familiar, treats him good and likes to converse with him as well. Background: Elessar was born in the noble elf family of Whisperwind, a rich and quite powerful family, Elessar was immediately surrounded by a large amount of attention due to his huge intelligence and knack for magic. He has studied it from young age and loved the attention at first... but then he got sick of it. Furthermore, he got sick of the "nobility" and having to uphold the family ideals, having to always worry about his looks and mannerisms to not dishonor his family. He quickly became a drunkard and a so called "party animal", however, he didn't bury his talent, as he felt it was, perhaps, the only significant thing that the family demanded from him. His behavior quickly endangered the reputation of Whisperwind, so the family quickly got him a "quest" for the outside world, the "quest" being to master his skills and as a proof of his new-gained power, kill his house's enemy for mass murder of his house members, a half-orc cleric of Grymblor, going by the name Conchubur Gobbostampa. Taking a sip of his trusty waterskin filled with whiskey, Elessar stepped into the big world... Familiar Ahbon, Raven Familiar N Tiny Magical Beast Init +2; Low-Light Vision; Perception +6 AC 15, touch 14, flat-footed 13 (+2 Dex, +1 Natural, +2 size) hp 5 (1 HD) Fort +1, Ref +4, Will +4 Defensive Abilities: Improved Evasion, Speed 10 ft., fly 40ft (average) Melee bite +4 (1d3–4) Space 2-1/2 ft.; Reach 0 ft. Str 2, Dex 15, Con 8, Int 6, Wis 15, Cha 7 Base Atk +0; CMB +0; CMD 6 Feats Weapon Finesse, Skill Focus (Perception) Skills Fly +6, Perception +6 (same ranks as master or as base animal in rest) SQ: Share Spells, Empathic Link, Speaks Common, Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Dec 29, 2010) (HolyMan) level 1 *Approval (Dec 29, 2010) (Mowgli) level 1 Category:Approved Characters